A Little Convincing
by Childhood Aspirations
Summary: There's a new girl in Forks, but she's not your stereotypical troublemaker. She's more of a...a...a skeptic, if you will... HAITUS
1. New Girl

**A Little Convincing**

_By Childhood Aspirations_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Salina Johnson is my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter One: New Girl **

I was standing in front of my locker, changing books for Biology when Edward materialized next to me. I nearly dropped all my stuff. My heart stopped for a split second before starting up again.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I yelped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I lowered my voice. "Somebody's going to notice you speeding around one day and then where will you be?"

He smiled mockingly. "I highly doubt anyone could see me," he said arrogantly. "Besides, if someone did…" He smiled. His very white teeth sparkled dangerously. "I'm sure I'd be able to think of something."

I'm sure he would.

I was going to say something when I noticed the serious look on his smooth pale face. He was watching me inscrutably.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Possibly," he said enigmatically. Alice walked past us at that moment, uttering a cheerful hello. I smiled back at her, but I didn't fail to notice the look she slipped to Edward, one of secrets.

There was something going on here that I didn't know about, and I had a feeling they weren't going to tell me what it was.

"Edward…" I said warningly once Alice was gone.

He flashed me his trademark crooked grin, the one that makes me melt. "Yes, Bella?" he asked innocently. I glared at him. He was doing it deliberately, trying to make me forget by dazzling me. I forced myself to look away.

"I'm not going to drop it, Edward," I told him firmly. He gave me his own glare, irritated that I wouldn't let it go. "What's going on?"

"Alice saw something," he said reluctantly with a sigh. "Danger. Danger surrounding you, of course. She couldn't see what specifically, or why, or who…" He studied me. "Maybe you should skip PE today."

I protested, which didn't really make sense, since PE certainly isn't one of my favorite classes. But I didn't want Edward to spend the whole day protecting me.

More than he usually does, anyway…

"What about skipping Biology instead?" I suggested sweetly, teasing him. "We're not doing anymore blood testing or anything like that today, are we?"

He grimaced. "No. Educational video, I think. Emmett slept for most of class, so he really couldn't tell me anything useful." He slipped his arm around my waist and took half my books from me, stacking them on top of his own, which he held effortlessly in the crook of his free arm. "And, for the record, there's no way I'm going to let you skip Biology." His golden eyes sparkled at me. My heart pounded into overdrive. My cheeks flushed as I noted his faint smile and knew he'd heard it.

_No fair…_

I sniffed. "I wouldn't want to skip Biology anyway," I said, trying to pretend that it wasn't because I was miserable when I couldn't be with him. "But I shouldn't skip PE. The coach might get suspicious, and besides, you know that Mike Newton will be wanting to know why I wasn't there."

Edward growled low in his throat. The sound made me shiver. He did not like Mike, or the way Mike looked at me, or the thoughts that went running through Mike's head whenever he looked at me… Even if I couldn't understand what both Edward and Mike saw in me, it was kind of nice to know that Edward was so possessive of me.

And then there were the times when it wasn't so convenient…

But those times didn't come along very often. Most of the time I'm too busy continuing to fall head-over-heels for this vampire.

I love Edward.

A lot. A lot, a lot…

* * *

We made our way to the back table. That back table will always have special significance in my mind because of all that happened back there: the smoldering looks, the dazzling, the conversations that served only to convince me that Edward can pretty much do anything he wants to me and I'll still love him… I'm beginning to notice that all of it is really on Edward's part.

I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

The teacher waited impatiently for everyone to sit down hurriedly as the final bell rang. "New student today, class," he said shortly. "This is Salina Johnson. She just moved here from…" He looked at her. "Where was it again?"

"British Columbia," she said distinctly. Was it just me or did her expression convey that she found our teacher a bit slow. It had to be just me. I was sitting in the back row. How could I tell?

British Columbia, huh? That explained the accent, the strange lilt of certain words and syllables that you wouldn't expect any emphasis to be put on. I studied this new girl, trying to keep my mouth from falling open. She had to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, barring Rosalie and Alice, of course, but they aren't human, so they don't count.

Salina had long, wavy hair, a reddish auburn that…reminded me of Edward's hair? Even from where I sat, I could tell that she had green eyes, the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. They reminded me of jewels. Her figure…I looked away before the pity party could overtake me. Nonetheless, life just isn't fair. I glanced over at the vampire sitting next to me. His face was expressionless, except for the small frown he wore. I wondered what he was thinking.

I glanced up to find Salina inspecting the class. Her cool gaze swept over the room, taking in the students and then dismissing them just as quickly, as though she found them dull and uninteresting already. I tensed in apprehension as her eyes turned toward us. She looked right past me, but stopped on Edward. I stiffened. Edward's frown deepened.

"Why don't you take a seat over there, Salina," the teacher said, preoccupied, motioning in the vague direction of the back. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. _No, please. Don't come sit by us. Please, don't…_

Saline gathered her books and walked slowly to the back of the class, still watching Edward out of the corner of her eyes. He didn't look at her at all, not even a glance, but he seemed troubled. She sat down at the table right next to us, squeezing in next to two guys who were staring at her, goggle-eyed.

I thought ruefully to myself that nothing any guy had thought on my first day could ever compare to what they were no doubt thinking now.

But that was fine, really. I didn't need any guys to be thinking lustful thoughts about me.

Class started and I tried to forget the new girl sitting just across the aisle from me. I kind of wished that I could trade places with Edward, but I didn't want to offend her. Such an action would be too obvious.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand tapped my arm. Salina was leaning toward me, green eyes intent.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi," I stammered, staring at her.

"I'm Salina. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and after a moment I realized that she wanted me to shake it. I gave her an apologetic smile and accepted the handshake quickly. She straightened and directed her attention back to the teacher.

A small smile curved her pouting lips.

A feeling of lightheadedness overtook me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, hard and fast. _Wha-? _What was happening?

The last thing I remember before I passed out was Edward catching me up in his arms and running for the door of the classroom. And a snarl from his lips once we were in the hall.

And a malicious little chuckle.

A feminine one.


	2. Skipping

**Chapter Two: Skipping**

I awoke to the sound of him repeating my name, over and over again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… Bella, wake up," he persisted. There was grimace on my face before I could even open my eyes. Why did he have to be so darn persuasive? I just wanted to sleep.

Wait…why was I sleeping? What about school?

Memory returned in a flash as I recalled Salina Johnson and her handshake and Edward picking me up as I passed out and running out of the room and him snarling and her chuckling…

Now I really had a headache.

I forced open my eyes to the sound of his smooth, soothing voice.

"Just lay still, Bella," he told me gently. "Carlisle wants to look you over and make sure you're alright."

I frowned. Carlisle? What was Carlisle doing at the high school? Somehow I suspected that superhuman running had been involved. "What…" I began, but Edward tapped his index finger against my lips, thereby stifling all other comments. He leaned very close to me and kissed my jaw, his touch feather-light. My heart started doing flips.

"Bella?" It was Carlisle's voice and he leaned into my view. "Do you remember what happened?"

Yes, I did, but it sounded ridiculous when I put it all together, even when it was just in my head. How could Salina Johnson make me pass out by shaking my hand during class? I suddenly realized that Edward was watching me with a dark frown.

Maybe he knew more about this whole thing than he was telling me.

Carlisle examined me quickly, but he could find nothing wrong. However, upon discovering that the thought of returning to class made my head spin, (and with good reason too) he advised me to go home and forego on the rest of the school day. Edward picked me up without a word and carried me outside into the light rain.

Apparently someone was taking me home whether I liked it or not.

For the record, I do like it. I like it very, very, very much. Edward would say that I like it too much for my own good, but whenever he says things like that, all I can think about is how much I love him and how little I care about the danger of being associated with him.

No one ever said that teenage girls in love are the most levelheaded creatures. Mostly likely no one ever will.

The drive home was silent. Once we pulled into my driveway, I turned in my seat and looked at Edward, raising a brow. It was so obvious to me that he knew something I didn't know, and it was bothering me a great deal. He returned my look, eyebrow for eyebrow and I ended up smiling so widely that I couldn't maintain the look.

The smile that touched his lips at my reaction didn't quite make it to his golden eyes, and that's what worried me.

"Edward, this is the second time today that you've tried to keep secrets from me," I said, protesting this unfair treatment.

"How do you know that it's only the second time?" he inquired provokingly. I scowled at him.

"You're mean." But of course, it was almost pointless to try and be angry with him. He leaned over to me, golden eyes staring into mine, sparkling and shining and catching the light, and…dazzling me, naturally. It's what he does best.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, no doubt knowing full well that the sound of his voice alone can send shivers down my spine. Good shivers. Delicious shivers, the kind you get when you're truly ecstatic. "I didn't mean it."

"I forgive you," I murmured back, totally captured by his eyes. The satisfied smile he gave me snapped me out of it…somewhat.

"Thank you," he replied cheerfully, chuckling low in his throat. I shivered again and his look became one of concern. "You're cold," he stated. In a flash, he was out of the car and standing in front of my door, opening it and picking me up out of the seat while I protested, snatching up my bad before he was carrying me up to the front door.

"Edward, I can walk," I told him.

"Bella, considering your history with tripping over things on a regular basis, not only just after you've passed out, I think it would be best if I carried you." In truth, it didn't matter, for we were already inside the house and up the stairs to me room.

The cold kiss he pressed against my forehead as he set me down on my bed made my head spin.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I let out a contented sigh.

It looked like I would definitely be skipping PE after all. I very much doubted anything could pull me away from my angel now.

* * *

_(A/N- Sorry the chapter is so short! I'm having a mental block on this particular fic; the purpose of this chapter was to try and dislodge that mental block slightly. I hope you'll review anyway! -C.A.)_


	3. Realists

**Chapter Three: Realists**

Charlie was a little concerned when he got home and found out what had happened, but I managed to brush it off as nothing. That was easy, considering I didn't know what it really was.

Which reminded me that Edward was keeping something from me about today; Carlisle was probably in on it too, whatever it was.

I dislike having secrets kept from me by my boyfriend and his adoptive father. I dislike it very strongly…

Charlie lost himself in a sports game and I took that as an opportunity to pay a visit to the Cullen's house. My father advised me absently to be careful and forgot all about me, leaving me to wonder whether he was talking about driving to the Cullen's house, or _being_ at the Cullen's house.

But I never need to be careful when I'm with Edward.

My truck grumbled a little as I turned the key in the ignition, but it soon roared to life. If it were any other truck, I'd say the muffler was probably gone, but since it happens to be this truck…

There's nothing wrong with it. This is how it normally sounds.

I studied the Cullen's house as the contraption I use for transportation rattled and moaned up the hill. It still takes my breath away when I look at it…the house, not the car. A mansion, really, a very beautiful home for a family of very, albeit unnaturally beautiful people.

I suppose people might not be the best term to use in describing them…

Fine. Vampires, then. Very beautiful vampires. Which, I've grown to observe, seems to be redundant most of the time. Most of the vampires I know _are_ beautiful, one way or another…

Though I can hardly call myself an expert…

I've only been kidnapped and almost killed by one and rescued by several others, including the one I happen to be dating at this point. Not a huge history.

I shivered. Thoughts like that brought back thoughts of James, and there was one dead vampire that I really didn't want to think about, especially now, with this Salina Johnson and her…oddness…

Alice was bounding out the door before I had time to even turn the car off. "Bella!" she cried, pleased to see, and hugged me tightly, as if we hadn't just seen each other earlier today. "Are you feeling better?" she inquired, looping her arm through mine once I climbed out of my truck and started walking up to the front door.

"Yeah. It was nothing." The expression she wore made me wonder if she was in on the whole secret too. Perfect. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if I ended up being the last one to know about this, whatever it is…if they decide to explain it to me at all… Darn vampires and their confounded secrets…

Edward was waiting for me inside. Alice released my arm and took a step away, smiling at us as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "How are you?" he whispered in my ear.

"Fine," I whispered back, smiling up at him. I can't help thinking how beautiful he is, even at the most random times and places. Suffice it to say, he's my favorite Cullen…

You'd agree with me if you could see him, standing in front of you and looking at you the way he's looking at me… Golden eyes sparkling down at me, bronze hair falling over his pale forehead… He likes to shake his head slightly sometimes, trying to brush it out of his way. I suspect there's more to his innocent gestures than he lets on.

He knows they're just more ways of making me melt.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Bella," Jasper said from the foot of the stairs. Alice smiled at me and skipped gracefully over to him, snaking her arm around his waist. I couldn't help but admire the way she moved. It was so flawless. I think the day a vampire stumbles will be the day the sun sets at noon.

I sighed a little as I watched them go, holding each other. Edward raised a brow at me. "What's the matter, Bella? Should I be jealous?" He said it playfully and bent his head, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Not likely," I said with a shake of my head. "Besides, even if I were foolish enough to consider such a thing, Alice would kill me."

He chuckled. "Not doubt. Be aware of the fact that I have no intention of letting your affections wander out of my possession." His arms slipped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You're mine, and forever, no matter what anyone says."

"Even me?" I queried teasingly. He growled playfully at me and kissed me again, cold lips pressed to the base of my jaw, near my ear. I shivered, very much tempted to forget about why I'd actually come here. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Salina Johnson that you're not telling me?" I felt him stiffen even before he pulled away.

"Bella…" I can't tell you how sick I am of that warning voice. I've heard it far too much today.

I lifted my head stubbornly. "If you know anything, Edward, I think I should know what it is. This does have to do with me, you know. It's my business too."

He sighed and my hopes rose. He was going to tell me. I just knew it.

"We don't know about her, specifically," Edward began reluctantly. "We just know about people like her."

I frowned, confused. "People like her? What kind of person is she?"

"A realist," he said bitingly. "An blind realist, for lack of a better title. She denies the existence of anything that doesn't make sense to her, which includes legends, folklore, and all the various mystical creatures included."

"Like…vampires?" I squeaked.

"Precisely."

"So how did a realist make me faint by shaking my hand?" I demanded.

"You're connected to us, to vampires, even though you aren't one. She must have sensed your connection to us and lashed out, in a manner of speaking. Realists despise being insecure in their knowledge of the world. They hate not knowing or understanding things."

"If she could sense a connection to vampires in me, she must have known that you were a vampire," I pointed out after a moment's thought. "Why didn't she just shake your hand instead?"

He chuckled, but it sounded rather dark for my liking. "She can't do anything to me. I exist, as much as she'd like to deny it. You, however…you're a human, just like she is. The only difference between the two of you, in this situation at least, is that one of you believes in vampires, and one doesn't. It's possible she was trying to convert you, in a way."

"Convert me? You mean, make me stop believing that vampires exist?"

He laughed lightly at my shocked expression. "I'm glad you find it so ridiculous," he murmured, leaning close to me again.

"Well, it is!" I protested, trying not to lose myself in his caresses. "I don't think it's possible for me to stop believing now, not after…everything." I'd been going to say something about James, but quickly decided against it. Mention of James always made Edward angry. "You're my boyfriend! How could I possibly stop…?" I shook my head, disgusted with the illogic of it.

"She couldn't have known that we were dating," Edward whispered, his voice soft as he drew me over to the couch and pulled my gently down into his lap. "It doesn't matter, Bella. Just forget it."

I almost did. Almost.

But not quite…


End file.
